Ionao
Ionao, Leader of North Korea. Ionao '''The fourth Leader of the Nation of North Korea and Mayor of Pyongyang. '''History First Month First Day When Ionao joined for the first time he had one specific idea in the head, it was to create a nation based on the ideas of Equalism, a sort of Communism modified by his ideas for giving more freedom to the citizen of his future nation and so fan of looking about the information about North Korea he directly decided to go to install himself in North Korea. Luckily Ionao fastly found a little farm in a just abandoned city and look inside allowing him to have food and he found some chest in the same city in the underground with diamond and almost enough gold for creating a new city and so he just needed to mine a little bit more for having all the gold needed and so created the town of Puryong. Puryong After creating Puryong Ionao had a town to live in and so created a town adapted to the little hill behind and beside the sea allowing him to fastly buy some Cow for the leather and the meat. At the same time, Ionao discovers there was already a North Korea and so planned to create the nation of DPRK (Democratic People's Republic of Korea) or Hamgyong. After some days the city of Ionao have been seen and invited to North Korea at first he refused saying that he wanted to create DPRK or Hamgyong but after thinking that he would need to teleport to other nation instead of using a boat he accepted the proposition of EggzOnToast to join North Korea temporarily. Fastly in the month, Ionao reach the rank of Chancellor of North Korea in the nation because of his investment in it """" and his irresistible charm! """" (How that no ?) and mostly because of the advantage that he was talking in french allowing him to be the translator of the nation. Next Months Eggz's Departure After Eggz decided that he was tired of North Korea he decided to give the leadership to Ionao the 5 October 2019 as he was Chancellor, his city was the second bigger in North Korea and that Ionao had been Temporarily Leader during Eggz's absence for a little time. Leader Ionao New Leader of North Korea, Ionao fastly saw how chaotic were North Korea there were only 3 Towns : Pyongyang, Puryong, Chongjin. And so Ionao decided he needed to recruit as he saw too that Pyongyang had more plot claimed than he can and so he fastly recruited to fill the unclaimed hole in Pyongyang. After Ionao led a nation growing time after time he was asking his citizen to create towns with gold that he gave for having back the territory of North Korea, He fastly makes reclaim the town who were disbanded in North Korean territory. Ionao gave a lot of time to his nation, for his people, even if they were not really active in the way he wanted it to be. Category:North Korea Category:Korean